


Surprise, bitch

by Donya



Series: King of sorrow [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunning Loki, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being defeated in NY, Loki got a brilliant idea of avoiding imprisonment: seduce Stark and get pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, bitch

Loki looked around his cell, bright light, glass walls, he was exposed. He could see other cells, most of them occupied by more than one prisoner. Loki smirked. He wasn't completely alone either but it was a secret. Thor and Odin thought he was impulsive and emotion-driven, acting without a plan, letting his anger take the better of him. Good, let them think that way. But Loki was prepared for the failure in New York, he expected being brought back to Asgard and imprisoned. He was always a few steps ahead of Thor. 

So he returned home with Thor. Facing Odin after the eternity he spent in the void reminded Loki of the pain he felt when he was rejected, 'No, Loki.' What about now, he thought, how would Odin treat him now. Mercilessly, as expected. Odin sentenced him quickly and Loki was dragged to the dungeons. Very well, he knew it was going to happen. He was calm, it wouldn't last long, he was going to leave this place soon.

Actually it was not the worst idea to be forced to rest at last. Loki would sleep for hours, always dreamlessly, read books Frigga brought him, eat whatever he was given and always asking for more. He craved food more than ever. Lazy days and his appetite made him less skinny, he could feel that, his body rounding. He would lean back in his chair, rest his feet on the footstool, his ankles would swell so easily and read the spellbook or silently murmuring comforting words to his companion. 

Weeks passed and finally Thor paid him a visit. He seemed more mature, less naive, worthy of the throne. Loki couldn't bring himself to care, he spent too much time being jealous, now he was focused on a new chapter in his life.

'Brother,' Thor started firmly, as if he was trying to resist Loki's manipulation. 'I was informed that you demand more food and-'

Loki rose to his feet, well aware of his rounded stomach, his tunic was getting too tight now. Slowly, he strode towards the glass, letting Thor see him better. The reaction was just as he thought- Thor's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. His fist clenched on Mjolnir's handle.

'I am only trying to provide my child with enough nutrition. Unless you want it to starve.' Loki explained softly, ignoring the unspoken question. Who, when, why.

'Loki!' Thor choked out weekly. He was not used to Loki's special abilities, it wasn't bad enough to practice magic, Loki just had to carry children. What a shame. 'How- how are you feeling?'

'Given the circumstances, awfully. Imagine raising an innocent child here. Oh, silly me. Odin would take it away from me right after the birth,' he said bitterly. Thor shook his head at the sheer idea of such cruelty.

'I will not let that happen. But you must tell me who did this to you. Prisoners? Guards? I will slay them, just say one word.'

'No, it is a souvenir from Midgard. Your dear friend gave it to me.' Loki loved the panic on Thor's face. Who, Rogers? Banner? Burton?

'Man of Iron,' Thor guessed at once. Loki frowned, how could he ruin the tension so fast. 'Tony Stark, am I right? Before we returned, he stayed with you, you were alone- oh, no, I don't want to think about it.'

'Are you going to help me?'

'Yes, of course, Loki, do you wish to see him? Ah!' Thor yelped as the sudden idea struck him. 'He did not force you, did he?'

Loki smiled at the memories. It was so easy to seduce Tony. A few endearments, compliments, lying on his back, offering himself to him. Tony did not waste time, still afraid Loki would just kill him in the process. Not enough preparation, burning that melted into overwhelming pleasure, Loki moaned under Tony, urging him to go faster and harder until he was filled with the promise. Everything went according to the plan. A new life growing inside him granted him release from the prison.

'I would not let him harm me. We both needed it, after the battle. And yes, I do want to see him.'

'I will have words with him,' Thor added ominously.

 

* * *

 

Without Odin's permission, Thor freed Loki at night and in the dark, they sneaked out of the palace. Loki wanted to use one of his secret portals but Thor preferred a safer way, he did not want to risk Loki's well-being. 

Heimdall remained calm, although he did not approve of Thor's decision. His opinion was unimportant, though. Loki braced himself and after a long moment they were facing Tony Stark, who dropped the glass he was holding. His eyes moved from Loki to Thor and finally he noticed Loki's condition. Tony groaned, realising the purpose of the visit, too shocked to say anything. Unlike Thor, who already came to the terms with Loki's pregnancy and now wanted to scare the culprit. 

'How could you betray me, Man of Iron?' Thor growled angrily, walking towards him and pointing at him with Mjolnir. Tony mumbled something incomprehensible, still struggling with the surprising idea of becoming the father of Loki's child. 'I should skin you for what you have done to my brother!'

'Oh, stop it, Thor, you'll give him a heart attack,' Loki said lightly, sitting down on the sofa and caressing his belly. 'Come, Tony, touch it.'

Tony stumbled and stopped in front of Loki, not quite sure if he wanted to do it. He knew Loki had a tendency of having monster children and his fear was plain to see. Loki gave him a reassuring smile and took his hand to place it just below his navel. Tony gasped, the child greeted him with moving its limbs. He looked up at Loki, smiling nervously and Loki cupped his cheek, slowly stroking it with his thumb. 

'It's your son.'

'Son?' Tony echoed, now laughing. 'You know that already?'

'Yes and he is yours.'

 

* * *

 

Loki did not lie. The child was Tony's. Only his. Tony held the screaming, red-faced newborn and barely stopped himself from crying. The boy, Loki did not even bother with naming him, the nameless boy was only a way of escaping Asgardian justice and now that he served his purpose, he was abandoned. As soon as Loki gathered enough strength to walk, he told Tony to take care of the little one and vanished into thin air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tony thought he saw the last of Loki.


End file.
